Hungry Like The Wolf
by GreenVelcroTechnology
Summary: Derek catches Stiles in an embarrassing situation, but the interruption quickly becomes beneficial for the both of them. Derek/Stiles


**Hungry Like The Wolf **

The clicks of typing and the constant hum of the computer were the only noises to be heard throughout the house. The Sheriff had another late night and probably wouldn't be back until early the next morning, giving Stiles the opportunity to spend the night researching the Alpha without disturbance or questioning. Derek stood silently beside the window, observing Stiles' concentration - concentration which was so great he had yet to notice the other's presence. Derek used the moment to listen to the beating of the boy's heart and trace the slope of his neck. His study was interrupted by a rhythmic tapping, which was soon followed by Stiles softly humming, "Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm." Stiles foot was then accompanied by his fingers, which drummed the same rhythm on the wood of his desk. His head head started bobbing in time. Derek was about to reveal his presence and suggest the teenager go to sleep before he went completely insane when Stile began to sing, "Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo." He pushed his chair back in time with the beat. "In touch with the ground." He banged his head forward. "I'm on the hunt, I'm after you." His foot tapping halted as he lifted his legs up onto the chair. "Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd." Grabbing the desk with both hands, he propelled himself causing the chair to spin as he belted out, "And I'm hungry like the wolf!"

As he spun around, he eyes were shut tight and he yelled the last word up to the ceiling. Derek couldn't control the snort which escaped him and the noise, startling Stiles, caused him to open his eyes and spazz out in typical Stiles fashion. "What the hell, man?" Stiles jumped up from his seat and ran his hand over his fuzzy head, maintaining eye contact with Derek, who stood with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face.

"Thought you were expecting your cousin Miguel." Derek's eyes narrowed a bit, remembering how Stiles had bribed Danny using Derek's body.

Stiles eyes widened a fraction before he said, his tone exasperated, "Oh, come on! We already went over this! Well...you already hurt me over this, anyway. The bruise is gone but the lesson remains, Sensai." Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, mimicking Derek's stance.

Derek snorted, obviously not feeling the same, and walked passed Stiles to the computer, inspecting the latest research. Rolling his eyes at the inaccuracies, he turned back to Stiles. "You actually believe this crap?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles sputtered and retorted, "No. N-not all of it. Gimme a break. It's not like I was raised with this stuff." He eyed Derek and, obviously trying to change the subject, said, "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Scott told me about your late night research. Thought I could help."

Stiles was speechless. And Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' thunderstuck expression. "I know you have no confidence in my personality, but I can be nice when I want to be."

Stiles watched him for a long minute, judging the werewolf's motives, before deciding he was being sincere. "Alright. Well, uh, as you saw I was kind of drifting out of my research element." Derek smirked. "Anyway! I was gonna take a break so I guess you can sit if you want," he indicated the desk chair as he sat back on his bed, "and then we can start in like ten minutes."

Derek sat and an awkward silence set in. He stared unblinkingly at Stiles.

"Um." Derek blinked. "Do you find me attractive?" The purpose of the question seemed only to break the silence but Stiles eratic heartbeat gave him away. The skips caused Derek to furrow his brow and set his own heart racing.

"Do you find _me _attractive?" Derek tried to keep his tone scolding and apparently it worked because Stiles flushed and mumbled, "Psh, no." But his heart rate spiked. He was lying.

Derek stood up. Stiles looked ready to take a beating as Derek stepped forward, slowly walking towards him. Once he reached the bed, Stiles gazing up at him, obviously frightened, he fisted Stiles' shirt and pulled him up. There was only an inch between them. Stiles' heart hammered, the noise like a jackhammer to Derek's ears.

Derek closed the distance, pressing their lips together and sliding his hands around Stiles, resting them on his back. Both hearts beat quickly and Derek could smell Stiles' arousal, which spurred him on.

The kiss deepened slowly, as if Derek were afraid of startling Stiles. First, lips pressed harder, then they began to suck Stile's bottom lip - the suction rhythmic and pulsating. Derek's hands, already pressed flat to his partners back, glided down to the gentle curve just before the plump, round flesh of his partner's ass. His hands tensed and he pulled Stiles flush against his body - his heart jumping at the feel of a rigid bump pressing snuggly just below his own - all the while sucking sensually on the warm flesh between his lips.

A strangled moan escaped from Stiles' throat at the exact moment that Derek released the tingling lip and plunged his tongue into the wet, needy mouth of his partner. Stiles bucked his hips in reaction and melted against Derek's muscled frame - every inch of his body becoming like jelly except for his hips and hardened cock which only seemed to press themselves more firmly against Derek's pulsating dick. All thought of research and Alpha business left them.

Stiles let out a strangled breath and this spirred Derek to grab the soft cheeks of Stiles' cloth-covered ass, squeezing roughly while jutting his hips forward in an uncontrollable show of arousal. Neither could hold back any longer. They began grinding their straining cocks forcefully into the warmth of the other. Though their lips touched, neither was actively kissing the other. Instead, they simply pressed their foreheads together - each wanting more contact than was possible - and held each other close as they attempted to relieve the tension mere proximity had created. As they thrust their hips in rhyme, moans and groans left Derek's lips while small whines and breathy grunts exitted Stiles' mouth. Their lips brushed together and each breathed the other's air, their eyes hooded and dark.

Derek clenched his fists, still full with the flesh of his partner, and Stiles groaned loudly, the noise filling the room, before ramming his hips forward and capturing Derek's lips in a heated kiss. His fingers, previously clinging to Derek's strong shoulders, now found their way into his short, dark hair and, as they did, forced Derek's head closer to his own causing the kiss to intensify. Stiles coaxed Derek's tongue into action, leading it carefully into his waiting mouth, where he began sucking it sensuously. Derek's trapped cock grew in anticipation.

Stiles' hands continued to play with Derek's hair, just at the base of his neck, and his hips continued to grind and his dick continued to pulse and his tongue continued to lick and to suck and before Derek realized what he was doing he lifted his hands to Stiles' chest and pushed him away.

The sudden lack of warmth and contact felt as though someone has suddenly hit "mute." Stiles' brow knit together in confusion and, perhaps, Derek thought, hurt. The room suddenly came back into focus.

Derek's expression remained neutral - which, for him, was a scowl. Stiles took a long, shaky breath and, after a few awkward minutes had passed, ran his hand over his short hair, breaking eye contract and suddenly finding the floor incredibly interesting. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his face was slowly turning a deep shade of red.

His eyes darted once from the floor to Derek then back to the floor. Derek remained frozen, his mind racing trying to figure out what to do next.

"Um." Though he was the one to speak, the noise he emitted caused Stiles' own heart jumped and he took two quick breaths in rapid sucsession. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he said, "Tha-that wasn't just me, right? Like, um, that wasn't just me imagining that? Or, ya know, uh, I didn't just do that and imagine it was you, right? You k-kissed me. Not the other way around? Crap - like - like it was a mutual thing and I'm not just going insane, right? You're not gonna kill me now, are you? I guess, I don't know, if I'm that delusional maybe you should because maybe I shouldn't be going through life being that delus - "

"Stop." Derek growled, halting the rant in its tracks. Stiles gaze jumped back to Derek, meeting his eyes and stopping his heart momentarily. The silence stretched on. Stiles licked his lips nervously and began sucking on the same lip Derek had previously been attacking. Derek's eyes darted down. "Yeah. Yeah, it was me."

Stile let out the breath he had been holding and blurted out, in typical Stiles fashion, "Then why did you stop?" Silence consumed the room again.

Derek swallowed shakily and then took a step forward. And then another. And another, until he was inches from Stiles. The shorter boy looked up at him expectantly and nervously. Derek leaned down slowly, until his lips were centimeters away from those belonging to Stiles. Stiles licked his lips, unconsciously. "Was it mutual?" Derek whispered, softly, desperately. His eyes were looking for confirmation and Stiles, for the first time, saw vulnerability in Derek's eyes.

"Yeah."

Their lips connected once more and suddenly there was sound again.

Stiles gripped the front on Derek's shirt, pulling him closer, and Derek opened his mouth to Stiles' invasion. Derek's hands slipped under the cotton on Stiles' t-shirt, ran up the warm skin of his chest, and found themselves gripping his shoulders - the shirt having ridden up so much that Stiles merely had to lift his arms to throw it off. His hands solidly on Stiles' shoulders, Derek pushed him down onto the bed which lay just behind him. Stiles pushed himself back so he was laying flat against the bed, without his legs dangling off, and raised himself onto his elbows, lips meeting those of his aggressive partner. The overwhelming urge to smile took over and the corners of his lips rose of their own accord, while Derek slid his kisses from Stiles' lips to his neck. Stiles panted and moaned, the noise causing his throat to vibrate and Derek to suck harder as if the action would stop the disturbance.

Stiles' mouth was wide open, the corners of his lips still raised in a grin. Derek's hand stroked its way down Stiles' torso, eventually finding its way to his pajama pants, which were tented quite noticeably. Continuing to suck on the soft skin of Stiles' neck, Derek stretched the waist band of the pants and slid his hand underneath the fabric, palm flat against straining muscle, where his fingers glided over coarse hair and a straining cock, smooth and warm in the palm of his hand. Swollen and pulsing, Derek could feel its weightiness within the confines of his closed fist.

Stiles groaned and whined within the same breath, bucking his hips and collasping backwards, falling from his elbows. His hands clenched the sheets on either side of him and his eyes rolled back. Though he had pleasured himself countless times before, this was the first time someone else had done anything close. His leg muscled tensed as Derek began pumping his cock - slow, back and forth, up and down, pressure then release. His toes curled and his thighs clenched.

Derek had since moved his lips from the curve of Stiles' neck to the firm plain of his chest, kissing and tonguing each pert nipple until both were red and tense. His tongue found its way to the middle of Stiles' chest and he began licking down until he reached -

"Guh - sto - gah! - stop!"

Derek immediately pulled back, removing his hand from the flannel pants and rocking back so he was no longer hovering of the younger boy. Stiles panted and smiled blissfully up at the ceiling, having not noticed Derek's reactionary tension. Still unaware, he pushed himself up so he was sitting straight, his movements confirming Derek's thoughts that he wanted to put an end to their actions. Derek jumped silently from the bed, his heart sinking. It was only then that Stiles noticed his discomfort. His bliss turned to confusion and he sputtered, "Where are you going?" He reached out, grabbed Derek's arm, and pulled him back to the bed directly on top of him. He grinned teasingly and whispered breathily into Derek's ear, "You were still dressed," before tugging the other man's black shirt up and over his head.

Derek's lips curled up and he once again captured Stiles' lips with his own, their chests pressed flush against each other as Stiles' hands began exploring the contours of the other's back. Stiles pulled back a bit and mumbled, "You can, uh, keeping going, ya know." Derek couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him and, using Stiles' shock to his advantage, he pushed him onto his back once more and hooked his index fingers onto the flannel waist band, teasingly sliding them down, all the while maintaining eye contact with Stiles.

Stiles' expression was that of a virginal teenage boy about to get his first blowjob and the eagerness made Derek smile. As the fabric slid over the throbbing cock it hid, Stiles' heart jumped and his breath picked up. Maintaining eye contact, he subtly raised his hips and Derek pulled the pants passed Stiles' plump asscheeks. Once they were off completely, Derek tossed them aside and positioned himself between Stiles' spread legs. Stiles bit his lip in anticipation.

Turning his attention to the quivering cock before him, Derek inhaled the sweet scent of arousal before pressing his lips softly against the flesh of Stiles' inner thigh. Stiles whined and Derek grinned. His tongue darted out, wetting the area, before he began sucking roughly, forcing the skin to bruise - marking the boy as his own. Stiles' breath came in short spirts.

Feeling he had marked the boy enough, he moved his lips from Stiles' thigh to the base of his cock, trailing wet kisses as he went. Swiping his tongue teasingly, he licked the root, his tongue gliding over the veined surface. The thick meat trembled, all the way from the root to the shaft and up the fat mushroom head, which was weeping pearly liquid from the small slit. Derek pulled back and, as Stiles watched him anxiously, wondering what his next move would be, he took the helmet tip between his lips and prodded the salty slit with the tip of his tongue before swirling the wet muscle over the entire bulbous head. Stiles rolled his head back and gasped. Derek smirked at the effect, cock still between his puckered lips.

Placing his hands flat against Stiles' pelvis to keep him from thrusting too soon, Derek swallowed the lengthy meat in one go, taking him deep down his throat and nuzzling his nose in the coarse curls of the small patch of hair which lay at the base of Stiles' throbbing cock.

Stiles' mouth and eyes were wide open, focusing on the ceiling and trying to maintain control of his body. He let out a yell which would have awakened his father had he been home, but as it was he was free to be as loud as he need be. The muscles in Derek's throat contracted and pre-come dripped down the back of his throat as a result. Pulling back, so the head of the cock lay between the roof of his mouth and his flat tongue, he slammed his head back down in one swift motion and then repeated the action - fucking his mouth up and down on Stiles' cock.

Feeling comfortable that Stiles wouldn't thrust his hips too hard, Derek trailed one hand from Stiles' flat pelvis down to the soft sack hanging below where he began fondling the two weighty balls it encased. He gave one a gentle tug, repeating the action on the other, before he began squeezing them carefully in the palm of his hand, all the while sucking and fucking the smooth shaft of Stiles' cock.

Stiles began whining and wiggling and the noises shot sparks of pleasure through Derek's body down to his own cock, which was straining for release within the confines of his jeans. One loud whimper caused the head of his meat to push through the slit in his boxers and rub against the zipper of his pants. Derek growled, trying to control his own desire, and the growl sent vibrations through Stiles' cockhead and up his shaft, sparking waves of pleasure.

Stiles lifted his hands from the sheets and tried to push Derek off of his cock, panting desperately, "Fuck, I'm cumming. Derek!" But Derek stayed where he was, sucking almost viciously, and his gaze met Stiles' as cum spilled over into Derek's mouth, a small drop leaking out of the corner and sliding down his chin. Stiles watched as the liquid dripped, his expression lustful and hazy, and the sight caused more waves of pleasure to rack his body - more cum shot from his tip into Derek's waiting mouth. Stiles whimpered and his hips twitched forward.

Stiles watched as Derek let the wet organ slip from his lips, the mushroom head coming out with an audible pop, and his gaze fixed itself on Derek's throat which was swallowing his own salty jizz.

His mind still trying to process what had happened, Stiles fell back on the bed and smiled vaguely at the ceiling.

Wiping the remaining cum from his chin, Derek crawled his way up Stiles' body and collapsed next to him, watching his expression. Stiles rolled his head in Derek's direction and smiled lazily at him. "That was...yeah..." The last word came out breathily and Derek chuckled, draping his arm over the naked boy and pulling him close. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Stiles' neck and gave the skin there a gentle peck. He spooned his body against Stiles' and continued to kiss the sensitive skin. "Mmmm...Derek. Wait, Derek?" Derek swirled his tongue in a quick circle before answering, "Yes?"

"It's just - guh - mmm - " Stiles' eyes rolled back at Derek's minstrations. "You didn't - gah - cum." Stiles rolls his hips, which were positions beside Derek's crotch, to emphasize the point. His hand were running up and down Derek's naked back, his nails sending tingles down Derek's spine.

"What's your point?" Derek mumbled, now sucking on the flesh of Stiles' shoulder. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Stiles' hands sliding down his lower back and slipping underneath his waist band until Stiles was already squeezing his ass. Stiles' touch caused Derek to thrust forward, the smooth bump of his cock rubbing against Stiles' hip, and release the groan he had been trying to contain.

"My point is..." Stiles whispered, roughly kneeding the plump flesh of Derek's asscheeks, "you should." Flipping them over so he was hovering over Derek, Stiles grinned down at his partner. Derek stared blankly at the boy above him. Stiles rolled his eyes and began to unbutton Derek's jeans, while running two fingers down the zipper and over the solid cock beneath the fabric. Derek clenched his teeth and let out a controlled breath. Rolling his eyes, Stiles pressed his mouth against Derek's ear, first sucking gently on the lobe before whispering seductively, "Let go. Just...relax." Pressing a sweet kiss against the skin beside his ear, Stiles pulled back and pressed his lips carefully against Derek's. He felt the gentle nod of Derek's head and began moving his hands again, pulling the denim back and releasing Derek's cock, which had already released itself from the confines of his boxers.

Moving down Derek's body, gliding his fingers down his torso as he went, he studied the twitching cock. It was bigger than his own in width, though his was longer by a small amount, and much darker than his own pale tool. Blue-ish veins stood out in miniscule bumps along the shaft and the slit was highlighted in a darker shade of his skin's normal brown. The head turned up at a sharp angle and Stiles groaned thinking of the things it could do inside him.

Suddenly nervous, he avoided eye contact as he leaned closer to Derek's excited dick. Licking his lips anxiously and wondering where to start, he threw caution to the wind and licked the thick meat from base to tip, flattening out his tongue and tasting sweat and precum. Derek bucked his hips and groaned, encouraging his younger partner.

Angling his head just right, Stiles took Derek into his mouth, his lips stretching wide to accommidate the girth, and attempted to deep throat the cock as Derek had done for him. He took the warm length deep into his cavernous mouth but, as it pressed against his throat, he found himself unable to swallow the huge cock. Trying desperately to force Derek down his throat, his eyes began to water and he pulled back until only the tip of the large dick remained in his mouth. Embarrassed at his inadequacy, he was contemplating giving up altogether, when suddenly he became aware of Derek's fingers carressing his neck, the fingers of one hand curling and nails digging desperately into his skin. Glancing up, he saw Derek's eyes were closed and his head rolling back and forth in pleasure. Stile's felt tingles crawl up his spine and his body filled with the thrilling knowledge that Derek was enjoying his attempts. The tingles turned to sparks and they shot directly into Stiles' groin, causing his own cock to twitch and begin to harden once more.

Leaning back down and taking the soft flesh of Derek's cockhead into his mouth, he began bobbing his head, up and down. He swirled his tongue across the leaking head and pressed the tip of the muscle against the weeping slit. His hand wrapped itself around the thick shaft and started pumping, the skin of the large cock crinkling at his minstrations.

Derek's fingers began to weave themselves into Stiles' hair, massaging his scalp and applying a gentle pressure to the base of his neck.

Stiles began fondling the heavy sack below Derek's cock, all the while pumping and sucking the salty length. Pulling his lips off of the cock, he ran his hand up and over the leaking tip, wetting the skin with pre-cum, and once again cupped the shaft. Cum lubricating the flesh, Stiles pumped harder and faster, while continuing to happily suck and lick the tilted head.

Stiles glanced up, his lips puckered around Derek's bulbous tip, and his eyes met Derek's. Derek's jaw was clenched and his eyes so clouded with lust they appeared completely black. As their eyes met, his cock twitched and Stiles slowly dragged his lips up and over the gentle slope of Derek's cockhead, removing the cock from his mouth with a soft pop. While maintaining eye contact, Derek slid his fingers from the base of Stiles' neck to the curve of his cheekbone. As Derek's thumb stroked Stiles' face, Stiles smiled softly, leaning into the caress, and placed a chaste kiss upon the sleek flesh of the cockhead which swayed before him. Derek moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, arching his back slightly, as a long, white stream of cum shot from the slit of his cock.

When Derek looked back down at Stiles, the younger boy was licking his lips and grinning to himself. With the hand that was previously caressing Stiles' cheek, Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him up so he was draped across Derek's naked body. Stiles nuzzled his chest and pressed kisses to the tan flesh. Derek wrapped his arms around the boy and began tracing shapes on his back.

"So." Stiles said softly.

"Yeah." Derek replied.

Not long after, the two fell asleep - sweaty and tired, but perfectly content.

Fin

**A/N: I was trying to wrap it up sweetly but it kinda just seems corny now...whatevers. :) I always start out wanting to write a sex scene but end up getting too detailed in the foreplay and then wanting to post instead of actually complete the sex part. I apologize. **


End file.
